monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Terra Shogun Ceanataur
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |image = |titles = Fiery Sickle Crab |names = --- |species = Carapaceon |habitats = Volcanic Belt, Marshlands, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Ancient Outback |size = Large |relations = Ceanataur, Shogun Ceanataur, Rustrazor Ceanataur, Hermitaur, Daimyo Hermitaur, Stonefist Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur |move = --- |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} are Carapaceon and Subspecies of Shogun Ceanataur originally introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, reappearing in Monster Hunter - Fusion of Eras. Physiology 's bodies are, unlike the more common species, covered in a reddish brown carapace. Their heads are long and knife-shaped, featuring a pair of antennae. Much like Shogun Ceanataur, features a pair of extendable claws, acting as sickles and extending fully when enraged, which adds a significant amount of range to its attacks. Unlike the regular species, exclusively inhabit a special type of Gravios skulls - those charred by volcanic lava or fire. Scientists initially thought they would seek Black Gravios skulls, remaining parts of the carapace coloring the skull, however, after further research, they concluded that the skulls were damaged - and thus also hardened greatly - post-mortem. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain are dangerous foes, usually being found in the upper parts of the Food Chain. Interestingly, while usually preferring to feast on carrion, are known to also actively hunt, sometimes even attacking caravans or wandering traders. Behavior Towards Other Monsters prefer to keep to themselves, usually living after the rule "mind your business and I'll mind mine". However, should they be attacked, they are not at all hesitant to attack with their whole arsenal. Turf Wars *' vs. Khezu:' *' vs. Uragaan:' *' vs. Shogun Ceanataur:' *' vs. Gravios:' *' vs. Rathalos:' Tracks While wandering, a leaves behind "footsteps" - Deep Scrape - shards of its armor, known as Orange Shell and, more rarely, the so called Charred Clod, which grants a higher amount of research points. The clods are usually expelled as a byproduct of their elemental organs, similar to a cat's hairballs. Special Locale Interactions No reports. Special Behavior Should a 's shell be broken, the monster will swiftly coat its exposed back in a layer of very thick mud and earth, serving as a temporary protection. After a short time, the monster will then dig and resurface with a new Gravios skull from its lair. Abilities While of course possessing most traits of Shogun Ceanataur, are unique in their ways of attacking. Unlike most other known Carapaceons, developed elemental organs harboring Fire and Earth, two elements infamous for their deadliness. Additionally, unlike Shogun Ceanataur, this monster can walk at impressive speeds, focusing on both hard hitting, slow attacks, as well as swift, deadly moves. Description |Monster Icon = |description = Shogun Ceanataur's larger, burning hot cousin, are infamous for their unique elemental attacks and large, razor-sharp claws. Harnessing the powers of fire and earth and boasting a darker shell and larger frame, they are a force to be rereckoned with. Additionally, these predators not only travel through soil and along ceilings, they can also walk at extreme speeds, often outclassing even the fastest hunter - or monster.}} Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** A small flame lights the mouth, eyes start go glow slightly, claws extend audibly. * Fatigued ** Drools a brownish fluid, trips after descending from the ceiling. Interaction with the Frenzy, Apex, Hyper Status can be infected by the Frenzy Virus, displaying no attack changes. However, much like for many other monsters, elemental attacks are infused with the Frenzy Virus as well as its cries and sounds being distorted. Mounts display the usual Carapaceon Mount animation. Attacks WIP G-Rank WIP S-Rank WIP Breaks *Left pincer chipped **Left pincer broken *Right pincer broken *Shell chipped **Shell cracked ***Shell removed *Left front leg wounded *Right front leg wounded *Right rear leg wounded Carves |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Equipment * Weapons show the final sharpness and attack. |-|Blademaster Weapons= |-|Armor= Quests |-|High Rank= 8-Star Quests 9-Star Quests |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Decapoda *Suborder: Anomura *Infraorder: RESEARCHING *Superfamily: Sickle Crab (Drepanoidea) *Family: Gizami (Falcazamidae) *Species: Terra Shogun Ceanataur (Falcazamida terrenus) Terra Shogun Ceanataur are a subspecies of the Shogun Ceanataur, boasting a different coloration, as well as different elements. They are said to be relentless when angered, while extremely docile when left alone. Habitat Range Terra Shogun Ceanataur inhabit a variety of environments, sharing areas with regular Shogun Ceanataur. They can be found in the Volcanic Belt, Marshlands, Sunken Hollow and the Volcanic Hollow. Interestingly, some individuals have also been spotted in the Ancient Outback. Ecological Niche Terra Shogun Ceanataur are high in the food chain, feasting mainly on carrion, as well as several species of Neopteron. However, unlike Shogun Ceanataur who are not known for active hunting, are feared predators, sometimes even said to attack large wyverns. They are known to have battles with several large monsters, including Khezu, Uragaan and even Shogun Ceanataur and Rathalos. Biological Adaptations Unlike Shogun Ceanataur, have a harder and also noticeably sharper shell, colored a reddish orange. 's claws are larger than normal Shogun Ceanataur's, as well as being much more pronounced and sharp, causing profuse bleeding when used. Their "horns" also serve as weapons, being just as sharp as the sickle claws. Interestingly, are quite agile compared to normal Shogun Ceanataur. Cutscene None. Trivia * are a True Subspecies of Shogun Ceanataur. * can perform elemental attacks no matter if on a cavern ceiling or not. *Unlike Shogun Ceanataur, do stay enraged after both claws have been broken. **Interestingly, both pincers are relatively soft, as well as being enlarged compared to normal Shogun Ceanataur. * can inflict bleeding both with folded claws and extended claws, as well as with attacks using its "horn". Notes *This revamp of the original came to be as, to Rathalosaurus, the monster always felt a bit boring when compared to other subspecies introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon